Electrical switches and controls have been grouped at locations in passenger compartments of automotive vehicles for easy access by the driver. For example, switches for control of a radio or automatic speed control have been located in a steering wheel pad. Switches for adjustment of outside mirrors, for opening windows, and for seat adjustments have been located in the operator's arm rest.
It is an object of this invention to provide an assembly of electrical switches in a base where each switch is adapted to control two or more different electric circuits. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a switch assembly with two or more sheet or membrane layers, overlying the group of switches, for touch activation of a selected switch. It is a more specific object of this invention that the overlying sheets be used to identify and control which circuit is activated by a selected switch.
It is a further object of this invention to provide means for internal illumination of the layered switch assembly.